The present technique relates generally to spray systems and, more particularly, to industrial spray coating systems. In particular, a system and method is provided for improving a triggered spray coating device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present system and techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Spray coating devices are used to apply a spray coating to a wide variety of product types and materials, such as wood and metal. Such spray gun devices may be operated with a trigger assembly. Trigger actuation opens a needle valve, which in turn allows the spray coating material to flow through an opening of the spray gun. However, the needle valve assembly may become worn or damaged through repeated use. For example, repeated trigger actuation may bend the needle. In addition, the component parts of the needle assembly may become misaligned, which may prevent the valve from fully opening or closing. Accordingly, a more robust and reliable needle assembly is needed.